


Dressed Up To Undress

by placida_nox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, foreplay only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh and Munakata have to try on suits. More enjoyable activities ensue…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up To Undress

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name by Breathe Carolina, and I thought it fit this fic well for obvious reasons.

* * *

 

Suoh fidgeted as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated wearing suits, he never felt right in them, like he shouldn’t have been allowed to wear something so… refined.

Munakata walked over and stood behind him, dressed in his suit too and looking a hell of a lot more comfortable than Suoh felt in his own.

Munakata slipped a black tie around his neck, having to lean over Suoh’s shoulder in order to do it up properly. Having Munakata’s face suddenly close to his own instantly distracted Suoh, he tried to ignore how much he liked the warmth spreading across his back as Munakata pressed against him but it was impossible. He instinctively glanced sideways, his eyes immediately drawn to Munakata’s lips.

Munakata must have guessed what he’d been thinking because he smirked and leaned away before Suoh was able to give into the temptation to kiss him.

Munakata took a step back, openly admiring him. “How does is it feel?”

“It’s too tight. I don’t like it,” Suoh replied gruffly, uselessly adjusting the already perfectly done up tie. “What’s the point in putting these on now? The wedding isn’t for another couple of weeks.” 

Munakata lightly pushed his restlessness hands away from the tie. 

“Hold out your arms,” he ordered.

Suoh did as he was told, letting Munakata inspect the sleeves, and accidentally tensed when Munakata’s hands glided from the centre of his back and across his arms to smooth out the material.

“We have to check whether the suits fit, especially yours since it’s rented. I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me take you to a tailor instead,” Munakata said as he moved Suoh’s arms back to his sides, gently tugging on the end of his sleeves.

“Too expensive. It’s not like I really need one.”

“And I don’t know what you mean because the jacket fits perfectly,” Munakata sighed, a despairing look on his face as he met Suoh’s eyes in the mirror.

“It still feels too tight,” Suoh repeated in a blank tone, trying not too sound too much like a child but definitely felt like one when Munakata raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. “Izumo didn’t want to make a big thing out of it in the first place. What changed?” 

“Well, Awashima insisted on formality. She is the bride after all,” Munakata reminded him, his lips breaking into a smile when Suoh’s only response was a grunt of displeasure.

Don’t get him wrong, Suoh was glad Izumo was finally getting married but he didn’t get why he had to dress up in a suit for it. He was the Third King, it wasn’t like anyone could really make him wear one. Well… there was one person.

As if he’d been thinking too loudly, Munakata’s eyes narrowed and he said in a tone that brooked no argument, “You’re wearing it.”

Suoh rolled his eyes as Munakata turned away and walked back over to the bed. He kept watching Munakata through the mirror’s reflection, frowning when he realised it had taken him far too long to notice just how _good_ Munakata looked in a suit.

It fitted his slimmer body a lot better than his SCEPTER4 uniform and wearing a suit made everything he did seem that much more measured, graceful. And irresistible. 

That was the moment when Suoh felt glad that they had decided to try on the suits in the bedroom.

He quietly walked up behind Munakata and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to kiss the nape of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Munakata sighed wearily but didn’t try to move away like he had before. Suoh knew there was a smile hidden behind Munakata’s words anyway.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Suoh laughed, nuzzling his face into Munakata’s hair playfully.

Munakata chuckled as he turned in Suoh’s arms to face him, his own arms draping themselves against Suoh’s shoulders to wrap around his neck. The smile was still on Munakata’s lips as Suoh leaned in to kiss them. He swiped his tongue over Munakata’s bottom lip who was quick to open his mouth for Suoh obligingly to share a lazy kiss. 

Lowering them carefully back and down onto the bed, Suoh chose to prop himself up on his elbows so he could hover easily over Munakata.

To his surprise though, Munakata abruptly turned his head to break their kiss. Suoh tried to chase his lips but quickly settled for pressing his lips against Munakata’s exposed throat instead. 

“Stop, otherwise we’ll ruin the suits,” Munakata muttered in concern, failing to hide how his breath had started to pick up.

“So?”

Suoh was too preoccupied to really care and tugged teasingly at the lobe of Munakata’s ear with his teeth. In the corner of his eye he saw Munakata bite his lip. His favourite part was always when he finally did something that no longer allowed Munakata to stay quiet.

Although clearly he wasn’t trying hard enough yet. 

When he had unbuttoned some of Munakata’s shirt, Suoh traced the sharp line of Munakata’s collarbone with his tongue while his hand slowly slid down Munakata’s chest to grab his waist. Munakata’s breath hitched.

It was still foolish of Suoh to think Munakata could be that easily distracted though.

“Mine cost a fortune and yours was, ah–” Munakata began to argue but let his words trail off when Suoh pressed his hand against the growing bulge in his pants.

“Stop being so responsible,” Suoh growled against pale skin and was glad when he felt Munakata shudder beneath him. 

Suoh slid off the bed onto the floor, spreading Munakata’s legs a part so he could kneel between them. He slid his hands up Munakata’s thighs, taking the zipper of Munakata’s pants between his teeth and began to slowly pull it down. A low, sort of frustrated, moan left Munakata as he watched.

That’s what Suoh had been waiting for.

He roughly shoved Munakata’s shirt out of the way and began to kiss the smooth skin below his belly button.

“Suoh–”

He glanced up and wanted to smile when he looked into Munakata’s eyes and watched as the last fragments of his better judgment flickered and went out completely before glazing over with desire.

Suoh yanked Munakata’s pants down and started to teasingly mouth at Munakata’s half-hard cock through his briefs. Arching his back off the bed, a soft groan left Munakata’s throat as he resisted the urge to thrust up towards the promising heat of Suoh’s mouth.

When Suoh ran the tips of his fingers along the waistband of Munakata’s underwear, he felt fingers tangle in his hair. He looked up again. Munakata had propped himself up on one elbow, looking back at him with a conflicted expression. 

Suoh felt the hand in his hair tremble slightly and could tell that Munakata was debating whether to give in to the urge to push Suoh’s head back down and let him continue. But proving he was ever the strong-willed Blue King, Munakata pulled him back towards the bed, making Suoh move to kneel on one knee above him.

“You never let yourself have any fun, Reishi,” he murmured in disappointment.

The way Munakata constantly bristled in irritation whenever Suoh used his first name always managed to be entertaining. Munakata was beginning to fuss over it less and less though the more Suoh said it and the longer they were together.

Munakata grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over so that their positions were switched.

“Well you like to have too much fun. I balance us out,” Munakata stated dismissively. His icy tone lost some of its bite however because of how he was looking down at Suoh, making it fairly obvious that he probably prefered to rip Suoh’s clothes off – expensive or not.

Suoh smirked and leant up to kiss Munakata roughly before he could move away like Suoh knew he eventually would. As always, Munakata was never one to disappoint. His hold on Suoh tightened as he returned the kiss but after a few moments, Munakata pulled away and stood up.

“We’re not ruining the suits,” Munakata said resolutely, beginning to take off his jacket and tie. 

Suoh saw the arousal his lover was sporting and had to admit he admired Munakata’s restraint. He, on the other hand, was struggling. Since he wasn’t focused on Munakata anymore, he was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of how hard he’d become during their brief moment of teasing.

It gave Suoh a fun idea. 

He undid his pants, slipping his hand inside, and began to jerk himself off slowly. Munakata paused where he was carefully laying out the pieces of his suit on the bed beside Suoh.

It took every bit of his effort not to laugh when he noticed the threatening glare Munakata was giving him. Suoh didn’t stop. He groaned loudly and thrust up into his own hand, doing his best to put on a good show.

“You insufferable–” Munakata shot him another poisonous look, but couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring down at what Suoh’s hand was doing for a little longer than necessary before he cleared his throat and turned away. “I’m having a shower,” Munakata said tersely and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Suoh threw his head back against the bed and sighed in resignation, realising that maybe he would just have to finish by himself, until he heard Munakata’s voice again.

“Well?” Munakata asked impatiently from the open bathroom door.

A satisfied smile spread across Suoh’s lips.

“Coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also sorry to anyone who was disappointed when they thought they were talking about their own wedding in the beginning.


End file.
